


Begging For It

by Pseudthisyafucks (collettephinz)



Series: I Lost a Bet [4]
Category: Youtube RPF
Genre: Blood, Human Felix, M/M, Slight gore?, Vampire Jack, Vampires, Werewolves, blood sucking, but nothing bad, cumming untouched, dick sucking, felix is 18 so it's fine, haha - Freeform, idk i love this and hate it, secret vampire hunter ancestors, there's a lot of lore, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 09:37:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16851640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/collettephinz/pseuds/Pseudthisyafucks
Summary: Felix finds Jack in the middle of the woods, as close to dead as the undead can be. There isn't much Felix wouldn't do to save him.





	Begging For It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Relh99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Relh99/gifts).



> IS THIS MOOOOORE THAN YOU BARGAINED FOR YET
> 
> i've got a huge plot for this one fcking one shot bet that i lost and i blame you R

Felix dropped to his knees into the deep snow, his flimsy pajama pants instantly becoming soaked as he tore off his winter coat and threw it over the body that was collapsed in front of him, unnaturally cold with no way of telling if he was alive or not. Vampires didn’t have a pulse, didn’t need to breathe, didn’t have warmth to their bodies— Felix was in the absolute fucking dark, in the middle of the woods, in the middle of the night, summoned by a text from a grumpy werewolf that was supposed to be ignoring him. 

Thank god Mark had broken his silence.

Thank god he’d made Felix aware to Jack’s latest stupid, suicidal mission.

There was blood everywhere, thick and coagulated and almost black. Jack was one of the immortal undead, he didn’t have much blood in him to begin with to lose, so to see so much surrounding Jack’s lifeless body in some grotesque mimic of a Rorschach made Felix feel dizzy. Jack was lying face down, surrounded by black snow, still as a corpse. Felix’s hands were shaking as he turned Jack over.

Oh god.

There was a hole in Jack’s chest.

In the center of the sweater Felix had given him when Jack had last tried to reawaken whatever he thought was lurking inside Felix’s ancestry there was a deep, jagged, black and red hole, bleeding sluggishly and gaping. It went through Jack’s chest cavity, taking away bone and muscle and organ. Felix couldn’t imagine the pain that had to come from this injury. He couldn’t imagine Jack surviving this.

But as Felix stared into this horrific mess of gore, he saw movement. The tiniest little flutter, beating over and over from a small mass of flesh. 

Vampires didn’t have a pulse, Jack had told him, but they still needed a heart. And sometimes, during a death rattle, the heart would remember how to beat again. A last-ditch-effort to survive.

Jack was alive. 

Well, fuck.

Felix stood and hoisted Jack up onto his shoulders in a badly-attempted Fireman’s carry, shifting Jack so the dead weight hung along and over his shoulders. Felix grit his teeth and widened his stance to accommodate the lift. He wasn’t so cold now that the adrenaline was starting to kick in, even as the sky opened up to allow more snowfall. “C’mon, Jack,” Felix bit out as he started to put one foot in front of the other, focused on getting to his truck that was parked nearly a mile away at the edge of the woods. “This would be the lamest fucking way to die.”

. . .

Dropping Jack gracelessly onto his sheets, Felix forwent decency and started to strip Jack of his clothes. He didn’t know what kind of infections existed for the immortal, but he was sure there was _something_ he was currently failing to recall from Jack’s teachings. Right now, he just needed to treat this like a regular wound. A regular gaping hole in the chest. That was bleeding black blood and had half a beating heart.

Felix took a step back from the bed and ran his hands through his hair. He was in way over his head. 

“Elevate the feet,” Felix said to himself, grabbing his favorite pillow and wedging them beneath Jack’s ruined boots that were stained and torn, much like the rest of Jack’s clothes that now lay on Felix’s floor. He had the man— vampire?— down to what looked like a pair of simple boxers, and praised Jack for adjusting to the modern world and its modern conveniences. The hole in Jack’s chest, though, stood out against his pale skin like a— like a—

Felix’s English was failing him, he was about to have a panic attack because he had no idea what to do. 

“God, fuck, wake up, wake up,” Felix babbled, going to Jack’s side at the bed to slap lightly at his cheeks. “I need you to wake up, Jack, I have no idea what I’m doing.” He could call Mark, but he as lucky enough to have gotten that text from Mark at all, and knew the werewolf would do nothing to help Felix save Jack. _Why should I care if that parasite dies?_ Mark would say. _One less problem for us, if you ask me._ Well Mark was just bitter and jealous and petty, if you asked Felix.

“Jack, I need you to wake up,” Felix begged, this close to pulling Jack’s hair and throwing water in his face. “I don’t know— You can’t die here, Jack, I don’t care what you think I am, I cannot be the fucking idiot that failed to save the oldest creature in existence.”

What had Jack been thinking?

He’d talked so much about how Felix was the only one who could really make waves in this war, how Felix was the only one who could stand a chance against the ageless vampires and their undead army. Jack was just short of literally beating the concept into Felix, frustrating visibly mounting every time Felix failed to materialize a form of weapon every time Felix’s life was in danger. How could Jack just go against everything he had struggled to teach Felix and get himself nearly killed in the aftermath? 

How was Felix going to save him?

Felix wracked his brain for anything that could work. His parents were gone, but their equipment should be at home, so maybe he could fashion some sort of reverse IV bag with Jack’s blood type? Get real blood into the man’s veins to help him heal this gaping wound. But wouldn’t that poison Jack? Stale blood was what ran through his body already, wouldn’t adding more only make it worse? What if the black, coagulating blood that was now lugging down Felix’s bedsheets was the problem here?

Oh fuck, how long had it been since Jack had fed?

Felix hesitated. Jack had always been adamant about never feeding from Felix again, saying he smelled terrible or some bullshit lie like that. Felix knew Jack was lying whenever he said that, he just didn’t know what he was lying _about._ But Jack didn’t want to feed from Felix for whatever reason he had, and the ageless vampire still stuck to the werewolves that could stomach his presence enough to allow Jack to feed. It wasn’t like Jack could live off of animal blood or would allow himself to take from a human. But the leader of the pack was currently acting like a child and Felix didn’t know how much longer Jack had. Even now, that foreign heartbeat was weakening in its thready gait. Oh god, Jack was dying on his bed. 

Felix’s stomach turned as he reached his decision. He’d fed Jack once before, a simple cut to his inner arm that had been enough to send Jack into a wild frenzy of red eyes and eldritch hunger. Felix couldn’t forget the fear that had filled him in those fews moment before Jack had somehow regained his control and turned his attention from Felix’s unmarked neck to the bleeding arm. Felix also remembered the tiny little sparks of pleasure that had made his toes curl every time Jack’s fangs had just brushed Felix’s skin, never breaking the surface. He wondered if whatever happened next in his attempt to save Jack’s life would have more of the fear or more of the pleasure. 

“You’re literally dying,” Felix said as he crawled onto his bed and tried to figure out the best way to sit to deal with whatever blood-frenzy Jack fell into. He couldn’t hope to pin or even tie Jack down with the superhuman strength Jack had, but maybe he could hope Jack’s instincts would keep him from thinking he was in danger. That was Felix’s thought process as he straddled Jack’s waist, sitting in the vampire’s lap. “You’re dying, so you can’t get mad at me.”

Felix leaned over Jack to into his nightstand, pulling out a pair of scissors that he rarely used. The edge was dull and he knew this was going to hurt, but he didn’t have anything better, and that frail heartbeat was almost inaudible. Felix could see the poor thing thumping weakly in Jack’s chest, trying so desperately to survive. In that moment, Felix loved the little thing. Even if Jack seemed to want to die, at least his heart was against it.

“Okay,” Felix said to himself, steadying his body by squeezing Jack’s hips with his thighs. “Just the arm, Felix, but not too deep. This ain’t Romeo and Juliet.” Of course, if Felix did cut too deep, he wouldn’t have to write that stupid Shakespeare paper. Small blessings. He took in a deep breath and brought the scissors down hard into the meat of his arm, aiming for the edge where the muscle was strongest to avoid the precious artery along the center. The scissors still inside kept the wound from flowing. Felix sat back, looked to Jack anxiously, brought the arm closer to the vampire’s slack lips, and then pulled the blade from his arm so Jack could catch the scent.

Jack’s eyes flew open, red and endless, and he lurched upwards like a puppet on strings to sink his fangs into Felix’s neck. 

Immediately, Felix forgot how to breathe. 

His thoughts became a swirling mass of ecstasy, far beyond any dream or experience he’d had in his life. He barely felt Jack push upwards and take control, forcing Felix back down onto the bed and crawling atop him to better penetrate the flesh. Jack’s mouth was blazing hot and it was like Felix’s neck had become an erogenous zone, far beyond natural. Felix’s hips bucked upwards uselessly as the need curled through his limbs. Jack was above him, but the only part of Jack touching him was the mouth to Felix’s neck and the hands holding Felix down on his chest. There was a sound in Felix’s room, a guttural moan that was barely audible past the blood pounding in Felix’s ears. Felix only distantly realized that the moaning was coming from himself. 

Then Jack’s teeth sunk in a little more, pushed forward by something like gravity, and Felix’s back bowed off the bed, delirious and already so close. His cock was hard and throbbing in his pajamas, straining against the fleece. Felix would have been humiliated if this didn’t feel so fucking much like heaven. He could feel his blood being drawn from his body, from his veins and into Jack’s eager mouth. Like some sort of rapture, Felix distantly became aware of the fact that he was losing too much too fast and that he was dying, but the euphoria was too much for him to care.

Maybe this was why Jack had always refused to drink from Felix.

Maybe because Jack had known Felix wouldn’t be strong enough to fight for his life. 

Felix was close, so fucking close, he could feel it deep in his bones, desperation making his hips cant uselessly into nothing. If he just got a little more, if Jack wold just touch him, Felix would be thrown over that edge and he would sink into the nothingness with relief. He wanted it, he wanted Jack so badly. Felix clung to Jack’s shoulders, turning his head up, trying to get Jack to sink his fangs in even deeper, wanting Jack to meld into and become a part of him so Felix could live in this bliss forever. He wanted more, he wanted Jack, he wanted to cum. 

That wanton moan became useless babbling, an indecipherable mess of English, Swedish, and Norse, words Felix didn’t even know slipping out in his desperate begging. Felix scrabbled at Jack’s shoulders for purchase and he arched off the bed. He was close, so close, if Jack would just—

Jack suddenly pulled away, sitting up and looming above Felix, blood dripping from his lips as he looked down at Felix with agony in his now-golden eyes. “Oh gods, Felix, I—”

Felix’s hands shot up to take Jack by the neck and yank the vampire down to kiss him. His tongue caught on one of Jack’s fangs and the vampire whimpered some wretched sound into Felix’s mouth, achingly vulnerable and needy, echoing the desperation Felix felt. He wrapped his arms around Jack’s shoulders for leverage and brought his body up into Jack’s, showing Jack how badly Felix needed him. As Felix just began to gain the upper hand, grinding against Jack’s thigh, Jack growled into Felix’s mouth and moved.

Felix gasped as he was slammed hard enough into his wall at the head of his bed to make the door rattle and the photograph above his lamp clatter to the ground. He was pretty sure he heard glass shatter, but didn’t care because Jack was yanking down the waistband of Felix’s pants and hoisting Felix even higher up the wall. 

Felix yelped, his head nearly to the fucking ceiling, and looked down at Jack in something like anxiousness and uncontrollable desire. “Jack, what are you—”

Felix cut off as Jack pressed his lips to the sensitive skin of Felix’s bare, inner thigh. Felix whimpered, so fucking close to begging at this point. The way Jack was looking at him awoke some animalistic hunger, something that he was sure could be comparable to how Jack felt when he caught the scent of blood. Jack’s hands were holding Felix’s legs up and apart, his inhuman strength wreaking havoc with Felix’s ability to think. Jack dragged his lips across the line of the femoral artery, staring into Felix. The red was bleeding back into the gold and Felix knew Jack could kill him if he wanted. Felix’s cock throbbed painfully against his stomach. 

Jack laved his tongue over the artery, so close to Felix’s cock that he could feel the distortion of air every time Jack much as blinked. The slow drag of Jack’s tongue had the breath freezing in Felix’s lungs. He said Jack’s name, a broken gasp into his room. Jack smirked at the sound, parted his lips, barely dipped a fang into the trembling, sensitive skin, and Felix was a goner. 

He came so hard that he lost time, every thought being wiped from his mind in perfect clarity. His body tightened and stayed at the edge, struggling to cope as wave after wave of ecstasy wracked his frame. It was like an out of body experience, earth-shattering and incomparable to anything Felix had ever experienced. When he finally came back to himself, he was gasping, laid out carefully on his sheets, away from the stains with cold fingers carding gently through his hair. “Oh fuck,” he choked out, trembling as aftershocks continued to wrack his body. Jack hummed softly above him, the sensation of his touch grounding Felix. “Oh fuck,” Felix said again, unable to form much else in the realm of coherency. 

Jack pulled his hand away and Felix absolutely fucking mourned the loss. Jack leaving made Felix more aware of his personal state, like the disgusting feeling of cum drying on his skin and the fact that he isn’t wearing any pants. And that Jack had just gotten him off.

Fuck.

Jack had just gotten him off. 

Felix jumped at the sensation of something wet to his flesh and his hand lashed out, grabbing Jack’s wrist. He looked up to see Jack was holding a soaked washcloth, watching Felix carefully. “I will not hurt you,” Jack said, cutting his eyes meaningfully to the death-grip Felix had on his. He could easily break it, but Jack was being polite in not doing so. “I didn’t— I was out of my mind. I am unbelievably sorry.”

Felix narrowed his eyes up at Jack, still breathing hard. Jack sighed, seeming very unhappy with himself. “Have you finished your biology homework?” Jack asked.

“Are you fucking kidding me,” Felix deadpanned. 

“Your studies are important, Felix, you can’t ignore them for—”

“When was the last time you had your dick sucked?”

Jack’s jaw clacked shut, hard enough for Felix to hear the snap of his teeth. Felix sat up with great effort, reaching for his pajama pants to pull them back on despite still be a mess. He then went up on his knees— was loath to find his legs still a little shaky— and put his hands on Jack’s shoulders. “Lay back on the bed,” he said. “I don’t do shit in halves.”

“Felix, I took advantage of you.”

“Dude, you literally broke my brain with how good that felt, I don’t feel like I was taken advantage of.”

“The venom—” Jack cut himself off and looked away with shame in his eyes. “It affects normal humans to some degree, but you’re not normal in any sense of the word. The venom brings you to the heights of ecstasy, designed to bring you— r-relief when your blood loss is at its peek. Your body would be too weakened by the pleasure to fight back for when I drain you completely and kill you. It affects your family and your lineage more than most because it was evolved by my kind to kill you and your ancestors. What I did—” Jack shook his head. “I almost couldn’t control myself. No matter my age, I am still just a monster in sheep’s clothing. I couldn’t contain the hunger and you could have died for it.”

Felix squinted as he tried to take apart and piece together Jack’s guilt. “So, somehow being unable to control yourself while on the verge of death is your fault?” Jack looked back to him with wide, disbelieving golden eyes, and Felix snorted almost fondly. “Lay back on the bed,” he repeated. “I don’t do shit in halves.”

Jack seemed too shocked to argue as Felix maneuvered the vampire down onto the sheets, still away from the stains. The gaping hole in Jack’s chest was gone, healed up completely with barely even a scar. Felix momentarily pressed his hand over where that valiantly-fighting heart had been and missed its thrum. Jack looked up at him, stunned, but relaxed regardless underneath Felix’s hands. Felix wasn’t sure when Jack had started to trust him, but he wasn’t about to ask. He didn’t want Jack to clam up.

“You told me once that sex was a human thing,” Felix murmured as he ran his hand down the flat, sculpted plane of Jack’s stomach. “At first, I thought you were being an asshole. Now, I just kinda get this feeling you think you don’t deserve to feel good like the rest of us do.” He slipped his fingers beneath the waistband of the tight boxer briefs, watching Jack’s face carefully to see if he would protest. But like this, splayed out on the bed, Jack looked unendingly tired. Felix wondered if coming that close to dying had weakened Jack. What if he wasn’t protesting because he couldn’t?

“Are you okay with this?” Felix asked carefully.

“I just violated your body without your consent,” Jack murmured, gaze empty and towards the ceiling. “I deserve the same in kind.” Felix’s blood ran cold, but before he could pull away, Jack added, in a soft whisper, “Though I cannot deny that the temptation of your lips has been torturous for me since the day we met.” Jack shuddered beneath Felix’s hand and then arched his hips upwards invitingly. “Please.”

Felix couldn’t hold back any longer when he saw the sharp curve of Jack’s hipbones with the bulge in the front of the boxer briefs. He’d always wondered if a vampire could get hard, and here was his glorious answer. Felix had sucked cock quite a few times in his short life, he knew what he was doing, and he wanted to make sure that the end of Jack’s celibacy was as worthwhile as the orgasm Jack had given him. 

Felix’s mouth watered when he saw Jack’s bare erection, uncircumcised and standing tall. There were small differences to remind Felix that Jack was no longer human, such as the lack of red to the dark flush at the top of the cock, and the black vein running beneath. It seemed almost alien in a way that excited Felix beyond his current comprehension. Jack was turning his face away, somehow shy, carefully biting his lower lip with his blunt teeth. Felix grinned and moved down the bed to lie on his stomach and take Jack’s cock into his mouth without any warning. 

Jack’s reaction was immediate, a moan being punched out of his lungs ash his hips canted upwards, thrusting into Felix’s mouth. Felix relaxed his jaw, pushing past his gag reflex, taking Jack all the way down with the first few jerks of Jack’s hips. Felix had never been more grateful for the size of his mouth. He wondered what if felt like for a vampire to be surrounded by wet heat when they existed in such ever-present cold? Felix tilted his head back, letting Jack’s cock slide out of his throat, and then turned back down, taking Jack deeper. The vampire groaned and fingers knotted in Felix’s hair, tugging insistently. 

“You’re far too good at this,” Jack gasped, his voice strained at the edges. “Please— Felix, I—”

Felix knew what Jack was asking for, drawing back up, sliding his tongue along the vein before sucking gently on the head. Jack writhed beneath him, hiding his face in the comforter, taking his fingers from Felix’s hair to twist and tear the sheets. Felix hummed softly and the vibrations had Jack keening. Then Felix dug his tongue into the sensitive slit of Jack’s cock before sliding back down the shaft and taking Jack down his throat again. 

Jack arched off the bed, ramming his erection into Felix’s mouth. His legs came up for one second, thighs encasing Felix’s head a little too tightly for just one spot second, before Jack’s hands took himself by the knees and forced his legs apart. Jack gasped Felix’s name and then whimpered, twisting in the sheets. “Too good,” he panted. “Felix, you feel _so fucking good._ ”

Felix would’ve smiled if he could. Instead, he rolled Jack’s balls in his free hand, his chest soaring at the way the added touch had Jack moaning loudly. He felt Jack twitch in his mouth, and pressed his tongue into that vein, relishing every sound Jack made. Felix flattened his lips around the base and dragged is mouth up, sucking hard. Jack’s hips came up with him, following the pressure and the heat on instinct alone. Felix pulled off Jack’s cock with a sinful pop, pressed a feather-light kiss to the tip, and then sunk back down again.

“Oh gods, oh gods,” Jack babbled, unable to even risk looking down at Felix. “You damned tease, I can’t—”

Felix wedged his hands up Jack’s hips, taking two handfuls of that _fucking perfect ass_ and lifted, jerked Jack’s hips up for him. Jack quickly got the message, didn’t even give a moment’s hesitation, and thrust up into Felix, fucking his mouth with abandon. It didn’t last long, Jack managing five urgent drives of his hips, before he cried out, bowing off the bed, every line in his body taut. For a moment, Jack was suspended in the air, held up by the draw of his muscles as he came. Felix kept Jack in his mouth, sucking gently, watching the vampire crash over the edge. Jack came dry— which made a lot of sense— and Felix felt sorry that he couldn’t taste him.

Then Jack collapsed back down onto the bed, as did the rest of Felix’s furniture. The suddenly chaos of his bookcase, desk, chair, and bed dropping back to the floor, along with everything that had been on said furniture, had Felix pulling off of Jack’s dick in startled alarm. 

“Jesus christ,” he said, looking around at his now ruined room as Jack struggled to recover. He’d forgotten about Jack’s telekinetic abilities. “Dude, my parents are gonna kill me if I scuffed the floor.” Jack weakly swatted at Felix, looking up at him with a furrowed brow, adorable in how he was trying to look annoyed wile absolutely drained. “Do vampires sleep?” Felix asked, taking his turn to run his fingers through Jack’s hair and lead him through the aftershocks. “You look like you need sleep.”

“Not… often…” Jack admitted through moments of silence, his body pushed past its limits.

“You did nearly die,” Felix reminded him. “And you just got off for the first time in, what? Ten years? Fifty?”

“Three hundred.”

Felix balked and Jack sent him a gorgeous, weary smile. Then Jack said, “I could rest.” So Felix got up off his bed, wormed the sheets out from underneath Jack’s unsteady body, and grabbed a wool throw from the den to throw over their bodies. “Felix, my temperature isn’t healthy for you—”

“Shut up,” Felix interrupted as he curled up beside Jack underneath the blanket. “Look, man, this shit is crazy. We just kinda had sex— can we, at least, do this one thing right?”

Jack didn’t respond to the question. He only turned onto his side to face Felix and, put an arm over his waist. Then he said, “Finish your biology homework in the morning, Felix.”

“Fuck you.”

“You must, you have a test this Friday.”

“I fucking hate you.”


End file.
